Kaneva Real Estate
Kaneva Real Estate is a term used both to describe a shop located in the Northern Wing of Kaneva Mall and any and all properties that can be purchased or owned within the world of Kaneva. All properties thus far can only be obtained through purchase using Credits, and have been categorized into two basic types ("Home" and "Hangout" properties). The deeds for both types of structure can be purchased exclusively in the Kaneva Real Estate store. Categories Home and Hangout properties differ in only a handful of ways. All Kaneva members are granted a Home property immediately after signing up (The property in question being a City Loft), though there are several different types of Homes that can be purchased. Homes are where each player spawns immediately after entering the world of Kaneva, and cannot be lost by any means except for an outright ban from the virtual world. Hangout properties are the direct socialization grounds for specified communities. After establishing a community, the leader will immediately be given a small Conference room in which any other members and (If the leader chooses) the public can visit. Hangouts act almost exactly like Homes, although usually larger and with more options available to members of the Hangout's community, although the player will not spawn there after sign-in as they do homes. Types There are 7 types of Homes and 6 forms of Hangouts to be purchased in the world (The city loft home deed can be purchased after upgrading to other types of homes though it is given for free after the player has signed up. The same applies to the small Conference Room, although once you have upgraded your Hangout you cannot re-purchase the deed for a small Conference Room. A larger form does exist, however). They are as follows: Homes *City Loft (750) *City Home (750) *Condo (1,125) *Green Acres Home (1,475) *Island Home (2,000) *Loft (1,125) *Warehouse (1,500) Hangouts *Dance Bar (1,125) *Conference Room (1,125) *Small Cafe (1,125) *Small Conference Room (Free) *Green Acres Hangout (1,475) *Island Hangout (2,000) **(Prices in brackets. Purchase available through Credits only) The largest property (And also most expensive) in both Homes and Hangouts is the Island deed, followed not-so-distantly by the Green acres deed). Both immediately start you off with a massive stretch of land though they grant you no immediate furnishings, requiring the player to purchase them at a later time. The smallest Home available is the City Loft (Which is tied with the City Home as the cheapest property) and the smallest Hangout is the Small Conference Room. How to Upgrade After purchasing the deed for your selected Home or Hangout (Exclusively from the Kaneva Real Estate store, first on the right in the Northern wing of Kaneva Mall, take the deed to your already purchased Home or Hangout (Go to your Home if it is a Home deed, or vice versa. This does not apply to Island or Green acres deeds). Once there, open your inventory (The "I" key, or clicking the "Inventory" button on the taskbar), select the deed, and click "Use". Your building should immediately be upgraded. All of your furniture, trophies, and anything that came with your previous Home or Hangout will be automatically transported to your inventory for later use.